Love was always there
by Pastry Star
Summary: Hana and Tohru. There IS a lemon, but its also a very sweet love story.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own fruits basket. But I should. They should give it to me for Christmas.

It's been 2 years since the Sohma family curse has been broken by the ever-optimistic Tohru Honda. Great for everyone, right? Maybe. Surprise, Surprise, Kyo and Tohru eventually hooked up. But, after she broke the curse, Tohru just lost feelings for Kyo. She said, "The only reason I ever loved you was because you were the cat. I'm sorry."

That's all. That's all she said. Now, Tohru Honda is _not_ an evil conniving bitch. She _did_ break up with Kyo with emotion. (A.K.A. tears streaming down her cheeks, lots of emotion, the usual Tohru-chic.) Kyo was heartbroken, and he has turned himself into a little emo-cat. (Not literally, but he's just more of a jackass than usual, if that's possible.)

Tohru isn't sure who her heart belongs, to. If anyone. Maybe she should just become a nun...

TOHRU

She walks down the street, trying to seem confident, reminding herself every second not to burst into tears. Her life just seems so…empty. Tohru spots a carnival nearby, and decides to go in. Every night, she regrets breaking up with Kyo. Now, he's happy, perhaps even engaged, to Kagura. That bitch. Tohru helps herself to some cotton candy, and finally lowers herself into going to get her fortune told. She walks inside the heavily perfumed tent. She plops her self into the chair opposite of the fortune teller.

"I sense someone in need…" the fortune teller says vaguely. "If only I could have 14 dollars…then I could tell who…" Tohru gets the hint and pulls out a ten and 4 ones.

"Ah, yes…Tohru Honda…you are looking for love…it is closer than you think…much, much closer…I see two figures…on more mysterious…the other unpleasant…The mysterious one is for you, Tohru…go…Find your lover!"

And with that, the fortune-teller disappears into a cloud of smoke. Tohru just sits there vacantly and eventually walks out. It's Saturday, but all of the Sohmas have gone to the main house, so Tohru is alone. She thinks to herself: _Maybe I can go to uo's or Hana's. Maybe I won't feel so lonely. _She calls Uo, but no one answers. She then calls Hana, praying that someone will pick up. She feels that if she has to spend another night alone, she will go crazy. Thankfully, someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hana! It's me, Tohru."

"Oh, hi. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"I'm not stupid, Tohru. I can sense it. What's bothering you?"

"It's just that I've felt so lonely since I've broken up with Kyo."

"Tohru. You have me. You can come over, if you want."

"Oh, that would be great!"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit."

Tohru smiles to herself, happy that she wont be alone all night.


	2. A very BIG step

I still don't own fruits basket. Those dummies.

CHAPTER TWO

HANA

Tohru arrives with a flushed face and a red nose from the cold. She looks at Hana and says, "Ohmygosh. Hana, thank you soso much. I think I was going to go crazy!"

"Of course," Hana says jokingly. "Anything for my wittle Tohru!" Hana glances in Tohru's direction, only to realize that she wasn't there, but in the kitchen. Making tea. Yeah, that's Tohru, always helping people. Hana just stands there, watching Tohru work. _She's so cute_ she thinks to herself. After a moment of silence, Hana asks if Tohru needs any help. Of course, Tohru says no. Hana doesn't even try to protest. She knows Tohru will just insist on doing it anyway, even if it _is_ Hana's house. No one else is home, since Hana's parents are out of town, and her brother is spending the next few nights at his friend's house. She decides to reside in the living room, and turns on the TV. Instantly, a not-so-soft-girl-on-girl-porno comes on, and Hana frantically turns down the volume. Hey, she was home alone, so who could blame her. Even as she finally changes it back to the news, Hana can't get it out of her mind. She is already hot, wet, and ready to get some. Now that's a problem with Hana: Once she sees something, she can't get it out of her mind. Kind of like Tohru; since the first Hana has seen Tohru, she has since had an overprotective, even jealous feeling about her. No one else can have her. _No one._

"Saki!" Tohru calls "The tea is ready!"

"Come upstairs!" Hana calls back. And so she does, complete with a tray of a tea kettle, two cups, a vase with a rose in it, and some sushi…two week old sushi…ew.

"Um, Tohru…that…sushi…" but Hana can't keep out the laughter. Tohru is just too cute, almost like a child...exactly like a child. Wait, does that make her a pedophile? Hana quickly puts the disturbing thought to the back of her mind as her laughter dies down and Tohru sets down the tray and takes the spot next to Hana. Hana flips through the channels, and stops on some old, black and white romance film. Hana actually gets pretty into it when she hears Tohru sniffle. She turns to her, and sees that Tohru is quietly sobbing, probably thinking of Kyo.

"Tohru, I'm so sorry…I just forgot…" Hana offers.

"No, its okay…I'm fine…its just that…_hc_…I miss Kyo so much…and I

don't…have…_hc_…anyone to love! I just feel…_hc_… so lonely."

"Tohru…God, why didn't you just say so? It's just like what I said on the phone.

Tohru…you have me." Hana looks into Tohru's beautiful eyes, tears streaming out of them, and without thinking, she kisses her. A soft, sweet kiss, worthy of a thousand words, but none so worthy to explain. The only way to describe how both of them feel is…Christmas morning. They both feel like all worries are gone, and they will forever thrive in their lovers' arms. Hana stops kissing her and once again looks into her eyes. They are still wet, but no longer leaking; slightly widened in shock, but glowing with unconditional love. Hana kisses her once again, and moves down towards her neck, bare shoulders, her stomach, and slowly takes tohru's blouse off. Hana quickly peels off her own, as she continues kissing and massaging tohru's stomach. Tohru giggles and moans in appreciation, then she puts her finger under Hana's chin, to make her look up at Tohru.

"I love you." Tohru says. "I always have."

TOHRU

"Likewise, Tohru." Hana says. "Always will." Hana then takes Tohru's hand in her own, and leads her upstairs into her bedroom. They fall to the bed, their bodies entwined in a jungle of excitement and passion. Tohru delicately unhooks Hana's bra, and Hana does the same for her, both of them revealing their breasts, their nipples hard and vulnerable. Tohru strokes Hana's hair, as she kisses and sucks Tohru's shoulders, stomach, breasts, and neck. Once again, Tohru moans in appreciation, then pins Hana down in the height of passion. Tohru gazes into Hana's eyes, seeing the fire burning, and wanting more. Then she realizes: _What does this mean for us? Are we now in a relationship? Can we now, never be friends again? If we break up, we still talk? _All of these disturbing yet fascinating thoughts reel through Tohru's mind, like a slide show, one after the other, after the other, each thought getting worse than the last. Tohru finally stops.

"I can't do this." Tohru says

"What?" Hana asks, surprised. "But you said you loved-"

"Well, you thought wrong, Hana." Tohru snaps. "I'm not a fucking lesbian." Tears are welling up in Hana's eyes, and her pale, bare torso glows and glistens with sweat. Hana swallows, and chokes back tears.

"Fine!" Hana snaps back. "Get the fuck out, then." Gets out, as fast as she can, trying to make it all a dream. Tohru's worst nightmare was coming true. She may not ever be able to talk to her true love again.


	3. happy ending?

I changed the tense from present to past. So yeah. I know what I did.

HANA

She didn't feel hot anymore. She just felt…exposed. So long had she hidden from love, and now…when she finally found it…it straight (ha) up rejected her. She didn't know what to do. After what felt like an eternity, she finally got out of bed, hops into the shower, and tries desperately to wash all of her trouble away. She washed, conditioned, shaved, flossed, brushed, gargled, and tweezed. Anything to keep her busy. After the whole house is perfectly clean, and so is she, she paces for about twenty minutes. Finally, she musters up the courage to look at the clock. Only an hour went by.

Desperately trying not to explode with tears, she approached her piano. Sometimes she wished she were an inanimate object, whose only job it was to look pretty in all of its glory, which the grand piano did, with no effort. She sat down, and caressed the gleaming keys and finally started playing. When she was playing, she was lost. There was no time, there was no space, there was no Tohru…she hit a sour note.

Tohru.

_Tohru._

Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. It started sounding unreal. She had to stop. She was going to go insane if she didn't. Without thinking, she jumped up from her seat, grabbed her cloak, and headed out the door. She knew what she had to do.

TOHRU

Nothing happened. Well, it did, but none of it was real…right? She made her way down the street, and, right on cue, Kyo appeared on the other side. They locked eyes, and she walked up to him. Without thinking, she kissed him. "Now tell me that didn't mean anything to you." She whispered.

"Tohru…you broke up with me. I'm happy now. Just stop it! I'm sick and tired of you childish games, goddammit!"

"But…what we had was real…wasn't it? Kyo-kun! I loved you!"

"Yeah. _Loved._ You didn't _love _me. You loved the fact that I was yours, and it kills you that I found love that was always there."

…love that was always there. Was love always there? Was that what Tohru experienced? Love?

Without warning, Saki came up from behind her. It was starting to snow, and Hana looked like an angel, with her dark hair and pale skin. She came up to her, inches away from her face.

"I was once told that you can't help who you fall in love with," Hana confessed.

"You can't, can you?" Tohru said. And with that, Hana gently touched Tohru's face, and finally lowered her head to her level, and their mouths touched. Hana's lips parted, and Tohru gently pressed her tongue into it, and massaged hers. They parted, gasping for breath. They then heard applauding. A small crowd had materialized, and the women were smiling, remembering their first loves, and the men just looked plain excited. Kyo was nowhere to be found.

About three blocks away from the crowd, Kyo trudged through the already deep snow, and slowed when he saw a Yankee with blonde hair. She walked up to him, and put him in a headlock. "Funny way of saying hi, Uo." He said.

"Well, what happened?"

"They finally sealed it with a kiss."

"Finally. I knew she'd get the hint when I dressed up as that fortune teller." she laughed. She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek, took her hand in his, and they walked down the road, happy of a job well done.


End file.
